Revenge
by Mysca
Summary: Gio comes to Silver's and Blue's house where they cut ties with him. He remembers how it all started...Scarlet. Oneshot.


**Request for Bear-cat147 in Deviant Art^_^**

**Summary: Gio comes to Silver's and Blue's house where they cut ties with him. He remembers how it all started...Scarlet.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Guilt/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Special. Scarlet belongs to Bear-cat147**

**I hope you enjoy! =))**

**...xxx...**

***Revenge***

The house was a quaint one. It had a red roof, white walls and a garden. The garden was filled with various flowers of different colours. Roses, tulips, irises and trees like apple trees. The scents were intoxicatingly sweet. There was a fence around the house and a gate. There were dark red and pointy. The gate had an unusual lock; you had to fit something into the pad to make it open.

An old man in black stood before the house. He wore a nice suit and a bowler hat. Considering his age, his hair was still black where he had probably dyed it. He had big black sunglasses on and carried a silver suitcase with had a red 'R' on it. He smirked as he rang the doorbell.

A tall brunette came out. She had deep blue eyes and was holding a baby in her arms. She wore a simple sundress and the baby was wrapped around a blue blanket, apparently asleep. She looked like she was worn out by age, she looked young and pretty but her age was showing. She could have been around her late thirties.

"Giovanni...what do you want?" she snorted.

"Blue, as aggressive as always. I knew that my son made the right choice in marrying you." He smirked evilly at her and she went inside and slammed the door.

Noises could be heard inside the house. The once quite atmosphere was filled with bickering and anger.

"I haven't even given my offer yet. That Blue sure is haughty after that."

**...xxx...**

"He ruined our lives! He took Scarlet away and now he might take Lithium!"

"Just listen to what he has to say! He's my father, Blue, he is still family." The red-head man tried to reason with his wife.

"I'm sorry Silv, but I just can't do anything with him. Remember Scarlet? Remember how much we cried? Remember what we did to her because we weren't there? Do you remember? Or are you trying to forget the pain just for power!"

The baby started to cry, he was in his crib and he could not be stopped.

Blue headed towards the crib and picked up the delicate child.

"Hush, Lithium. Mommy's here...mommy will not leave you."

She held the baby so close that Silver felt the guilt. The guilt that almost ate him up. The guilt where he felt it was his fault that his daughter was thrown into the vastness of the waters, never to return.

He looked outside and saw his father, waiting for him.

"Blue..."

"If you decide to go, this child will not have a father...just like her..."

"I'm going...to say no."

Blue was taken aback. She cried. She knew that it meant a lot to her husband to cut off his connections to his father.

"Silver...thank you," she whispered softly. She kneeled on the ground, grateful.

Silver looked at his wife briefly, he was doing this for them. He opened the door and faced the familiar face.

"Ah! Silver, I knew that you couldn't resist! Now my offer is-"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to do anything with Team Rocket anymore. Not after Scarlet. I'm sorry, you cannot control us anymore. Those strings are now cut; we're no longer your puppets. Leave us be."

Giovanni's eyebrows furrowed. He bit his lip. _It's all that little girl's fault. She ratted me out...Scarlet..._

**...xxx...**

***18 years ago***

"Hey Silver, your father's here." The brunette turned to her husband. She was around 21 and she recently married the love of her life.

"Oh? He's early. I wanted to play with Scarlet a little more."

"You'll get your chance later." Blue teased. She picked up her little baby girl. She was around 6 months old. Hair started to grow on her. She had very short strands of red hair on her head and mesmerizing silver eyes. Like a miniature female Silver.

"Hello Blue." A man came in. He looked like he was in his early forties. He smiled a bit as the baby.

"Hello Giovanni. I'm just going to put Scarlet in her crib, alright?" The brunette placed the baby down gently. She was her little angel.

"I have a proposal," Gio started. "I need two experienced officers to work for me, they would be my executive officers but I could not find any other suitable candidates except for you two."

The couple looked shocked, what he offered was a very important jobs but it would mean sacrificing their time for Scarlet.

"Gio, we just started a family, we can't take this offer...!"

Silver nodded.

"I do have my conditions, yes? I don't want to let my granddaughter grow up without the right guidance! I will let my grunts take care of her. She will be in good hands. They are specially selected ones."

Blue hesitated; this position could mean a better life! For them. For Scarlet.

Silver put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at her with a serious face. He was thinking of the same thing. Blue trembled, was this the right decision? She reluctantly nodded and Silver faced his father.

"We live Scarlet in your hands."

Giovanni smirked. "You made the right choice, son. The right choice."

**...xxx...**

***8 years after***

"Mommy's home? Mommy!" The little girl ran to the yard and saw her mother in her Team Rocket uniform.

"Mommy! Look! Remember that Pokémon you gave me a month ago? My Larvitar is now around level 15! If I train it some more, it will evolve!"

Blue looked at the girl with disgust. Her hair was messy, mud on her face and hands, not to mention her clothes were just filthy.

"Don't touch me. Take a bath you filthy child."

Blue ignored the girl and headed straight to her room.

Scarlet sadly looked at her mother. _No matter how much I try...my parents will never love me..._

She put the Pokémon back into its poke ball and headed to the bathroom.

She laid inside the bathtub filled with hot water. She started to get dizzy and thought of getting out. But then an idea struck her. _No one will mind if I die...no one loves me..._

As she tried to go down, a voice said, "Scarlet. Your mommy will get mad if you don't come out now." It was Athena, one of her caretakers.

"Alright!" she hollered back.

She got out of the bath and into her clothes. She would do anything to get her parents to notice her. Anything.

She was clean and fresh. She smelled of raspberries and lemons. She felt happy, now her mother would not say she's filthy.

"Mommy! I'm clean now."

Blue was on her computer, looking through some important files.

"Mommy!"

The grown woman breathed in slowly. "Scarlet, I'm very busy right now. I have no time for you. Go and do something useful like train your Pokémon."

That was what her mother always said. "Alright then..."she said in a low voice.

_If I train my Pokémon well, they will surely love me!_

...xxx...

"Anybody home?"

Scarlet opened the door and saw her grandfather. She looked up at the big man and he smiled.

"Hello little Scarlet."

"Hello..."

"Why are you so quiet, child?"

Scarlet was not so sure what to answer.

"I don't have anybody to talk to."

"Is that so? How about your parents?"

"Mommy's always busy and Daddy's never home...and when he is...he doesn't talk."

Giovanni grinned. "Well how about I talk to you? Would that be alright?"

Scarlet's gloomy face lightened up. She nodded with enthusiasm.

"Can we go to the back yard? I'm training my Larvitar."

"You're a trainer? So young..."

"But my parents won't love me if I am not a good one."

Giovanni was surprised. He never expected this...interesting.

"What lever is your Larvitar?"

The girl was curious, no one has ever been interested in her or her Pokémon.

"Level 20!" she chirped.

"How long have you been its trainer?"

The girl started to count with her fingers. She thought about it for awhile and finally remembered.

"Around one month and one week."

Giovanni grinned.

"You know, you have a lot of potential. Your parents will truly be proud."

The girl smiled. "Really?"

"Yes! And do you know what else will make your parents even more proud of you?"

Scarlet was desperate. A way to make her parents proud of her?

"Killing Green Oak."

Her eyes widened. Her uncle? Uncle Green? The quiet uncle of hers who visits from time to time? The one who pats her head? That Green?

"But mommy and daddy are friends with Uncle Green!"

"How do you know that? They're actually on quite bad terms! The Oak family has tried to bring us down so many times! They are our rivals. You family's rivals!"

Scarlet shook her head in disbelief. That just could not be true. It was not true! But this was her grandfather, would he lie to her?

"I don't believe you!" she shouted. She had her eyes closed. She didn't dare face up to Giovanni.

"Even if I say that Green tried to steal Blue away?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him in the eyes. She trembled, he was joking...was he not?

"What?" She was shaking.

"He tried to steal Blue away from your father. Your daddy wouldn't be your daddy, you wouldn't be Scarlet. You would be someone else's child."

Scarlet hung her head down. She was on the brink of tears. Her heart started to beat fast and then she ran to the yard. She kicked the tree and her foot hurt. She held it down and massaged it.

"I'm sorry Scarlet, but that is the truth. You would be betraying your parents if you chose not to believe me."

She stayed silent for awhile. "I do believe you...you wouldn't lie to me...would you?"

"Of course not! I am not the kind of man that would lie to his grandchild!" As she came closer to hug him, he smiled of satisfaction.

_This will be good._

**...xxx...**

"Blue, why have I heard that you're so cold to Scarlet?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. Here we go.

"I'm not cold. She is just so bothersome sometimes. "

"Blue. She is an eight-year old child! You seldom see her; of course she will be all clingy to you! Be grateful that she does not hate you!" The red-head was furious.

"Look, I am a busy woman. She wants to hug me while she is dirty? She disturbs me while I am working? How could I not think that she is not bothersome! I took this job because you said it was for us. We are now having a luxurious life thanks to this job. Now that child might not understand that but you should Silver!"

He slammed his fists on the table. "And I regret every moment of it..." He looked at himself in the mirror and bit his lip. Who he saw was not who he was or used to be. A different person, a changed person, was staring right back at him. He marched out of the room and slammed the door.

**...xxx...**

***7 more years later***

"Here we are Miss Scarlet, Viridian City, Kanto."

The red-head took off her sunglasses and looked around. She spotted the gym at the corner and smirked. Be ready gym leader.

She wore her hair down and had a red bandana. She wore a short red vest and a white tank top with her stomach exposed. She also wore red shorts with chains that held her poke balls. Her shoes were rubber shoes and were gifts from her grandfather. She had a mission to fulfil. It was to kill Green Oak.

"Honchkrow! Send the letter to our victim!"

The large bird descended and took the envelope from her hand. She grinned. The bird soon came back and perched on her arm. "Let's fly, shall we?"

She hopped on the bird and got ready to take off. "Proton. I will be staying at my father's old house. Bring my stuff there." She left with the bird. Destination: Tohjo falls.

...xxx...

The spiky-haired brunette looked around. He was around his mid-thirties and wore a black shirt. He was still lean and tall and over the years his personality hardly changed. He wore a purple necklace around his neck held by a silver chain.

He looked around him. He was in Tohjo falls. A dangerous place but he didn't mind. He wanted to meet this anonymous challenger.

_Dear Green Oak,_

_I would very much like to challenge your gym! But I'd rather we meet at Tohjo falls for the battle. I find it more interesting. Are you up to the challenge? _

He opted in ignoring the note but something told him that he had to come. Somehow, he felt that if he ignored it, something even worse would happen. And right he was.

"I see that you're early..."

He looked behind him. Scarlet?

"You're the challenger?" His brow rose.

Scarlet smirked. She shook her head and released her Tyranitar.

"Challenger? Nope, I just wanted to catch a glimpse of you before you died!"

Green's eyes widened. He saw that the Tyranitar was getting ready. Hyper Beam.

"Charizard!" Just in time he was swooped up by the creature as Tyranitar released its hyper beam.

"Aw! No fair!" The girl seemed disappointed. Was she crazy? Why did she want to kill him!

**...xxx...**

The man stood behind the pillar watching the fight. He smiled evilly. His rival's empire would now surely fall. Tampering with innocent minds, what better way was there to let others do your bidding?

"Ursaing! Slash!" The old man was slashed by the bear-like Pokémon and fell to the ground during the battle.

"Grandfather!" The girl called.

"Silver!"

The man was bleeding and he glared at his son.

"Father! What are you going to him!"

Silver looked at Scarlet with a menacing look. Her heart was racing and she felt fear creep onto her.

"What the hell are you doing Scarlet? You left home and left only this." He put up a letter with some writing on it.

_Mother, Father,_

_I am going to make you proud! I will kill our enemy's family Green Oak. Grandfather has told me all the details many years ago. I will not fail._

_Love, Scarlet._

"Such a childish letter, you still act like an eight-year old! But because of this, I can stop you from making such a grave mistake."

Scarlet was scared, why did her father seem to hate her even more?

"Father...tell me. Tell me why you would make my daughter do such a vile thing!"Green saw that Silver was as angry as hell. He knew that there was a reason why his friends' daughter would want to kill him. He stayed up in the air to be safe. He was wary of Scarlet. Such a dangerous child.

The bleeding man looked up at his son. "Fine. I wanted the Oak Empire to collapse. Your daughter is very talented, I saw her potential. Why should I get my hands dirty anyways? So I told her false stories about the Oak family to make her think that killing him would make you guys love her."

Silver felt surprised. "Love her?" He looked at Scarlet with confused eyes. "But we do love her? What are you talking about?"

"Foolish son. This little girl of yours thinks that you don't love her. Why else would you think I could manipulate her so easily?"

Scarlet fell to her knees. She was deceived all this time? She almost killed someone because of her naivety. She was crushed. Suddenly anger welled inside of her.

She jumped at Giovanni with her knife, and lunges at him.

"Scarlet! No!"

The man smirks and let his nidoqueen protect him. The Pokémon scratched her left eye and she cried out in pain.

Her wrath was great and with the last of her strength she ordered, "Tyranitar! Earthquake!"

The land below them started to crumble and the Tyranitar jumped to the safe land.

"Scarlet!" Silver tried to reach for her but he was too late.

Green tried to swoop her up with his charizard but Scarlet, Giovanni and his nidoqueen already fell into the walls of the waterfall. Green jumps into the water in search of her but all he finds is Giovanni's body floating. He was bleeding heavily.

Green couldn't stand his conscience and grabbed the man. He carefully hauled him onto shore.

"Green! Where's Scarlet!" Silver frantically searched into the water. But Scarlet could not be found.

**...xxx...**

Blue ran out of tears. Her husband hugged her and he cried. Their only daughter was lost in the water and they felt that it was all their fault.

If only they had not taken the job.

If only they weren't so cold.

If only they showed their love more.

If only they had taken better care of Scarlet, this would not have happened.

When Giovanni went to the funeral, Blue lashed out at him. She had to be contained. She was shouting at him, "You! You monster! You killed our daughter! You killed our daughter! Have you no shame! Killing your own kin for your selfish needs!"

Blue never forgave herself. Green tried to console the couple, that there could be a chance that she was alive. But they gave up that the chance was too small. They accepted her death.

They wanted to stop time and just stay there, growing up but still being lost like Scarlet. Floating in the water, not knowing where you would go.

But a miracle happened; they found her Tyranitar mourning at her grave. They weren't the only ones who had lost someone. That Pokémon had lost its trainer and friend. If they just let time stop for them, how could they move forward?

They wanted to make it up to Scarlet, they thought of staring a new. And that was how Lithium came into the world.

**...xxx...**

***Present time***

Giovanni was at the inn. He planned to go to Evergrande City for awhile but people warned him of a murderer that lurked in the forests of Petalburg. It was a woman with silver eyes and one of her eyes were scarred.

He didn't believe in rumours. So he went along anyway.

The road was gloomy and eerily quiet.

"Grandfather."

He heard her whisper. His heart started to beat loudly. He turned around and saw a woman in torn clothes. She had her left eye scarred and her silver eye was filled with anger. She held a sickle. She licked her lips and grinned widely.

"S-Scarlet!"

"It's nice to see you again grandfather. I can now take my oh-so sweet revenge!"

**...xxx...**

**I'm sorry Bear if it sucks ;A; I'm not good at describing battle scenes and I may have made them OOC sometimes. But I still hope you like it .**


End file.
